ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tango with a Tracker
Testimonials *Solo 99 BST/DNC. Didn't know Trust can't be summoned. Sent Pet in first. It took hate from all 3. I don't think I saw my Pet's HP drop more than a sliver the whole fight. 117 Axe, 117 Head/Legs/Feet, 109 Chest/Hands. Scissorleg Xerin. *A team of 6 75's had no trouble winning. *PLD THF WAR SMN, 5 minute battle, no issues! *Soloable by RDM/NIN or /BLU by dots with difficulty. *RDM78/BLU37 - Had a quick look-see to the battle, did not win, was knocked out pretty swiftly actually but I was taking pictures and stuff so can't really say I was much of a fight hehe. I still got some info, though, for example Y was hitting for around 60-80 points of damage while I had over 700 DEF, and that the rabbit was bound for about 8 seconds with 324 Enfeebling Magic skill (did not use full magic/enfeebling gears to try it though) also X and the rabbit were hitting for about half the damage of Y, I think. It was a short battle, really, was mainly getting pictures... Will try again next week! (gawd these timely limitations SqEX came up with...one of the things I hate in this game) --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 16:59, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Note *Requirement is not correct. Current CoP progress is 8-1, key item was received. August 21, 2010 :Please, try to see when you can get the letter for Requiem of Sin, as it is seems to be unclear for the time being. :] --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 12:33, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm this. I am on 8-3 and received the Letter from Shikaree X. Is it possible that this quest is available once Chapter 8 is started? Or possibly once You gain access to Al'Taieu? --Ropeteer (talk) 19:22, November 9, 2012 (UTC) So to revisit this discussion...no one has any idea when exactly this quest can be flagged? I can say without a doubt that it can be started before Dawn, as I've had the KI for years and only reached Dawn today (yes, I'm slow.) Story-wise I suppose it's possible that Z is off preparing to face Promathia and that may explain why she isn't present during the fight. --Weapons Grade (talk) 05:36, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Based on the lines "We'll soon see if you're worthy to share our sister's company" at the start of the fight and "If anything happens to my sister, I'll be hunting you down" it seems clear to me this fight is meant to be done BEFORE Dawn. It could be when Shikaree Z travels to Al'Taieu with the rest of the group, or possibly as far back as Where Messengers Gather (Ulmia's Path)? Another, much less likely scenario is that this quest as different dialogue depending on whether you have completed Dawn or not. As I've never heard of this occurring for another quest, I doubt it. --Weapons Grade (talk) 06:48, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Story-wise, Dawn HAS to be a requirement. If this quest can be accepted before the cutscene in Mhaura for Dawn, then Tango with a Tracker's cutscenes create plotholes in the CoP storyline. In Tango with a Tracker, Shikaree Z has already left the middle lands. This happens in the final Promathia mission, Dawn. In the next quest, Requiem of Sin, Shikaree Z returns from her journey, which she started after Promathia is defeated. Unfortunately, it doesn't look like this site has the script for Tango with a Tracker's or Requiem of Sin's cutscenes in Boneyard Gully. Soon, I'll hike out to Boneyard Gully and transcribe the scripts for those quests. For now, look Dawn/Plot Details: you'll see that Shikaree Z is the Mithra leaving. Then look at the Mithra you fight in Tango with a Tracker: Shikaree Z is not among them. Then, in Requiem of Sin, Z suddenly returns and the trackers reunite. In repeats of Requiem of Sin, you have a new key item, because the Trackers are back together: Letter from the Mithran Trackers. The following scenario, assuming the quest must be flagged after receiving the cutscene from Dawn, goes like this: 1. Z departs to her homeland, and leaves the trackers. (Dawn) 2. The two remaining trackers, without Z, challenge the player to a duel, which they lose. (Tango with a Tracker) 3. The two remaining trackers challenge the player to a rematch, where Z shows up to help, and even though the three mithra are defeated, Z rejoins the trackers.(Requiem of Sin) 4. The three trackers collectively challenge the player to as many rematches as he/she likes. (Requiem of Sin Repeats) Here are two scenarios where accepting the quest before Dawn doesn't make sense. 1. Player does Tango with a Tracker and Z has left the trackers and teleported to her homeland before the quest began. (Tango with a Tracker if done before Dawn) 2. Player does Dawn, and Z is back from her homeland and is suddenly a tracker again, with no acknowledgment from her sisters, but she then renounces her tracker title and departs to her homeland. (Dawn) 3. Player does Requiem of Sin, and Z surprises her sisters by returning from her long journey, and she rejoins the trackers. (Requiem of Sin) 1. Player does Tango with a Tracker and Z has left the trackers and teleported to her homeland before the quest began. (Tango with a Tracker before Dawn) 2. Player does Requiem of Sin, and Z surprises her sisters by returning from her long journey, and she rejoins the trackers. (Requiem of Sin before Dawn) 3. Player does Dawn, and Z renounces her tracker title and departs to her homeland. (Dawn) 4. Player repeats Requiem of Sin, but even though Z is now in her homeland and no longer a tracker, she is suddenly a tracker and no longer in her homeland and oh yeah, she rejoined the trackers when you last fought them, and even though she left, pretend that didn't happen, kk? (Requiem of Sin repeats, assuming that Requiem of Sin could be completed before Dawn, and then Dawn is completed, and then Requiem of Sin is repeated) The story makes no sense unless the quest cannot be flagged until after Dawn. Until we have multiple, personal attestation that the quest can be accepted earlier, people can read this and know that it makes no sense for the quest to be available before beating Promathia. =/ --Blue Donkey Kong 06:40, October 16, 2010 (UTC) A friend and I had just finished 7-5 and are currently on 8-1. When I talked to Despachiaire to finish the quest for Elderly Pursuits that I had started before, he gave me the Letter from Shikaree X, so it would seem you can get it before Dawn. I'll have my friend talk to the npc as well to see if he gets the letter. --Smz 11:40, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, that is interesting. I'll depart for Boneyard Gully today and replay the cutscenes for Tango, to see if they leave Z's whereabouts ambiguous (meaning they don't mention where she is, so that the quest can fit regardless of whether or not she's still a Tracker). If that is the case, then Tango with a Tracker before Dawn can make sense. However, until someone completes Tango before Dawn to find out if the game will let you accept Requiem of Sin, we have to assume that it's not possible due to storyline for Requiem of Sin to be doable before Dawn. --Blue Donkey Kong 19:46, January 22, 2011 (UTC) We did the battle on Saturday night, but wasn't able to get Requiem of Sin the same night. I tried again earlier today but again didn't get it. If we're still on 8-1 next Sunday, I'll check one last time to be sure. --Smz 04:41, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Talked to Despachiaire about five times but he only keeps talking about Ulmia. So I would say you do need Dawn to get Requiem of Sin, but you can do Tango with a Tracker with Garden of Antiquity. If I remember, they don't mention where Z is, but would have the see the cutscenes again to be sure. --Smz 23:08, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I forgot to check anywhere before Dawn, again, but I could get the Letter from Shikaree X before the cutscene at Mhaura. In fact, I didn't get ANY of the cutscenes after defeating Promathia, but indeed defeated it, so that might just be it I guess. Removing the cutscene requirement note. The particular cutscene is however required for the next quest, Requiem of Sin. 19:03, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :Had forgotten this yet again until it was too late, while helping a friend with all of Al'Taieu part. Managed to get a confirmation only on that Dawn is not needed. She tried after the fight and cutscene of When Angels Fall, before entering Al'Taieu, so she still had When Angels Fall in the mission log and was able to get the quest. 22:28, October 29, 2012 (UTC)